Miscalculated
by Mindreader 3
Summary: What happens when the Seiyo winter dance is coming up and Kairi asks Yaya! That's right sparks! Sucky summary but story is better. Here's a Yaya and Kairi ONE-SHOT sorta
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I felt in the mood to do a Yaya and Kairi fic since there's like hardly any and i just think there a cute couple! Please review and i hope you enjoy if not well its okay you don't have to like it but if you do then great! I'll stop and let you read for yourself.**

Kairi Sanjo was always 10 minutes early to every guardian meeting and was a sixth grader at Seiyo Academy. He was the jack chair of the guardians and he felt the need to always be prepared for a situation however he wasn't prepared to find Yaya already there sniffing the flowers in the garden.

"Ace?!"

"Kairi!" she relied smiling before walking over to him.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh Yaya wanted to tell you that the meeting was cancelled."

"Cancelled?!"

"Yah everyone was busy or sick but Yaya came so we can still have the meeting."

"Of course we will it is the most efficient that we get work done."

Musashi rolled his eyes before whispering, "Enjoy your date."

This caused a blush to appear on Kairi's cheeks as his guardian character flew over to Pepe. All the while Yaya was staring at him with an amused look.

"Yaya thinks Kairi looks cute when he's red."

"I l-look w-what—"he stuttered only becoming redder.

Yaya only smiled before slipping her hand into his as she led him to the table. Both were blushing madly as they sat down not noticing that their Chara's were watching them intently. Finally calming down he cleared his throat.

"Well we still need to look out for Hikaru as his egg might hatch soon and I've noticed that it glows brighter than ever meaning it could be very powerful."

"Probably we should keep an eye on him…Aaahh!"

Her loud scream caused Kairi to fall out of his chair and adjust his glasses.

"Why did you scream Ace?!"

"Yaya remembered that the Seiyo winter dance is this Friday!"

"We have more important things to do than think about silly dances. Besides that's two days from now and—"

"It is NOT silly! It's romantic!" she said as her eyes turned into hearts. "Yaya also knows that Hikaru has a date to the dance."

"WHAT?! BUT HE'S ONLY IN THE FOURTH GRADE!"

"Age doesn't matter when you find love!"

"We have to go to that dance in case his egg hatches."

"Yay!

"It might be better to not attract too much attention as us being guardians so…" a huge blush crept onto his face.

Kairi had a tiny-huge crush on Yaya ever since the guardian's graduation and now that such an opportunity came for him to go on a date with Yaya he was anything but prepared.

"Kairi are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine."

Doing the unexpected from Yaya she leaned in towards him and kissed him on the check. This caused Kairi to almost loose conscience. He stood wide eyed as she looked at him.

"When babies get sad or don't feel well they get kisses to make them better" she said as a blush was visible on her face as well.

"I-I see."

"Do you feel better?"

"Um yes I do actually…Ace?"

"Yah?"

"Would you want to attend the dance with me?" he said bracing himself for rejection.

"Yaya would love to go to the dance with Kairi!"

Before he could reply she ran up and hugged him before skipping off.

"Come on Pepe, see you later Kairi!" she said with a smile and a wave before sprinting home.

"She said yes that means she likes you too" said Musashi floating down on Kairi's shoulder.

"What am I going to do I've never been to a dance before!"

"Just do what you always do…read about it maybe you'll find something useful."

"Your right I have to start reading now!" he said before he too took off sprinting towards home.

**_Time lapse… _**

Friday could not come soon enough as both Kairi and Yaya had hardly seen each other. They had no guardian meeting and weren't in the same class. Yaya practically flew home she was so happy. She and Pepe had spent all of yesterday picking out the most perfect dress ever.

"Mommy, Daddy, Yaya's home!" she shouted.

Both parents smiled before her mom turned to cooking and her dad turned to entertaining her brother.

"Hmph! Maybe Yaya will find attention elsewhere."

"Like at the dance with Kairi!" giggled Pepe.

Yaya felt her heart skip a beat like it always did when she thought of Kairi. It only happened around him though but it was a nice feeling…like pretty butterflies.

"Come on Yaya we need to get ready!"

So she followed Pepe up the steps and into her room before locking the door shut. Quickly she changed out of her uniform and into her dress. It was a pretty petal pink color that was short in the front and low in the back. It had lace and ruffles and just so happened to be strapless, showing off the right amount of stuff without looking to grown-up.

Her hair was still in pig tails except she curled them for the occasion and had matching pink ribbons to tie them off in. She applied some clear lip gloss and a touch of blush before twirling in the mirror. With a smile of approval she slipped on some pink ballet flats and hurried out the door, skipping all the way downstairs.

"Yaya you look so beautiful, my girl's growing up" she said as a tear slid down her check.

"Yaya will still be herself."

"Of course sweetie but before you go you might want this" she said handing her a piece of fabric. It was a long light pink sash that hung loosely over the shoulders but looked nice. "It might get chilly out so be safe and have fun, don't forget to be home by 10!"

"Okay then mommy! Yaya promises!" she replied before stepping out into the twilight sky.

"This is going to be fun!" cheered Pepe.

"Yep it will be totally wowzers!"

**_Meanwhile…_**

"58…59…7:00 exactly and Yaya still isn't here."

"Maybe she's running late you know how she is" said Musashi.

"I suppose so but if she doesn't hurry then we might lose sight of Hikaru."

Musashi was about to reply when a sly smile spread onto his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Turn around" his Chara said before his smile got wider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the other half of this story and if you've made it this far than i assume you don't hate it (hopefully) anyways read on and review!**

Kairi looked and almost fainted at the sight before him, his mouth hanging open with his eyes wide in surprise. There in front of him was a skipping Yaya in the most beautiful pink aurora he had ever seen her in, but what most shocked him was her face and how beautiful it looked.

"Hey Kairi" she said smiling.

His mouth moved but he only managed to stutter, "Y-Yaya!"

"Kairi said Yaya's name!"

"Did I?"

"Yep and Yaya likes it when Kairi says it" she said making both blush.

"You look…"

"Totally wowzers!"

"Beautiful…" he said not realizing he said this out loud.

Kairi looked away embarrassed before he felt a warm hand in his own. He met Yaya's big brown eyes as she giggled at him.

"Yaya thinks Kairi looks good too" she replied before her checks tinted pink.

_She looks so cute when she blushes_

Kairi himself wore a white dress shirt with a dark blue tie the color of his eyes and black dress pant and shoes. His hair was even neater if possible.

Kairi adjusted his glasses before leading her inside the auditorium. It had magically been turned into a dance floor as small tables off to the side had candy and punch. Balloons and streamers decorated the ceiling as multicolored lights shined. An upbeat pop song was playing as a bunch of children started dancing.

"Okay we need to find Hikaru in this crowd."

"Leave it to Ace!" Yaya said confidently before dragging Kairi with her.

She managed to weave her way in and out of people as he simply followed. The lights blinded him and the music was almost enough to block out Yaya's voice…almost.

"There!" she cried pointing to the small blonde kid.

Sure enough there was Hikaru smiling as he began dancing next to a petite girl with curly brown hair who was laughing beside him. Out of the corner of his jacket pocket was a small tip of the egg peeking out the shimmered but because of the lights was barely noticeable.

"We need to find a way to get closer to him" he said.

Then out of the blue the previous song ended and a formal slow song started playing. Hikaru and his date went center stage as both were graceful. Luckily Yaya had been taking ballet for quite some time and was great at these types of dances.

"Yaya has an idea" she cried before leading him to the center of the floor next to their current target. The crowds of people dispersed as they began to circle around the two pairs, watching them closely.

"Ace what are you doing?!"

"Call Yaya, Yaya not ace!"

"Sorry but—"

"Yaya wants to dance so we get closer to Hikaru-kun."

"But I can't dance and there's people watching us!"

"Yaya will teach Kairi."

She then grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist causing his face to go cherry red. Her body then pressed up against his as she placed her hands around his neck. Kairi was only a few inches taller than her but it was enough to look her face which was full of life.

"Now move back and forth like this" she said going through the motions.

Slowly they began to move in sync, back and forth, side to side. For the first time Kairi felt completely relaxed as he danced with Yaya. Seeing that he was getting the hang of it she stepped it up a bit by twirling in his arms. Yaya saw they were close to Hikaru but the song was almost over though she secretly didn't want it to be. She knew she had to act fast.

"Kairi try to watch Yaya okay."

He nodded his head a little nervous before she continued the pattern of twirling and moving. Finally she took a huge twirl spinning away and spinning back to Kairi and as she did this she slowly began to fall. Kairi panicked as he scooped her up in his arms in a graceful motion dipping Yaya's head as he did this.

The song ended and Yaya had a clear view of the egg in Hikaru's pocket. It was shimmering but there was no crack, they were safe for at least another day before it hatched. Meanwhile the audience cheered and clapped at the two couples. Yaya tilted her head upwards to see they were still in the dip position…and then she found Kairi's deep blue eyes filled with wonder.

Slowly he helped her up and offered her his hand. She took it grateful as he led her to the punch and candy. Kairi poured her a glass before they walked to and empty table. Yaya was busy munching on her sweets when he spoke.

"Ac-Yaya that's was incredible when did you learn to dance like that?!"

"Yaya takes ballet, remember?"

"Oh right."

"The egg won't hatch tonight, it was perfectly fine and had no cracks."

"You mean you managed to peek at the egg while dancing?"

"That was Yaya's plan" she said before smiling.

"You're smarter than you look."

She shook her head before replying, "Yaya's a good dancer but Kairi is really smart."

He was taken aback by her bold compliment but smiled none the less.

"Thank you Yaya."

That's when disaster struck! Kairi and Yaya got up to get refills when a person bumped him from behind him causing the punch he was carrying to pour onto himself. On top of this he managed to trip but not before dragging Yaya along with him. She gasped in surprise when she saw that Kairi was now on top of her his face the color of the punch.

"Y-Yaya I'm s-sorry" he stuttered before quickly getting up running out the door into the cold night air.

"Kairi wait!" she cried but he was already gone.

Kairi ran till he found the greenhouse. It looked so different at night but this was the one place he felt free from embarrassment. He glanced outside to see Pepe and Musashi playing tag as they flew in circles.

_How embarrassing! Now Yaya only think of me as clumsy fool and I fell on top of her! I guess it was a mistake coming here, maybe I miscalculated._

"Kairi" said a soft voice.

He turned around to see a worried looking Yaya.

"Oh hi Yaya…I'm really s—"

"It's okay" she said before taking a seat next to him so they were shoulder to shoulder. Kairi's shirt was still dripping with punch but was mainly dry, just stained.

"Why aren't you inside having fun?"

"It's no fun without Kairi" she said grabbing his hand for comfort. There were a few moments of silence between the two before Yaya spoke, "Can Yaya tells you a secret?"

"Yes of course" he said looking at her directly.

"Yaya feels like butterflies are in her tummy or her heart beats louder when Kairi is around. It feels warm and Kairi makes Yaya really happy. Yaya really likes Kairi…Yaya loves Kairi."

Kairi was completely stunned by her confession and his face must've shown it because the next thing he knew he felt his heart fly in his chest and his face practically glowed purple.

"I-I love you to Y-Yaya"

She smiled before her eyes took on a thoughtful look.

"What wrong Yaya?"

"Does Kairi feel okay? Yaya think you don't look to well."

"Oh I um…"

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked before her faced matches her attire.

Kairi wasn't sure how to respond to this but he knew one thing was he didn't want to ever turn down Yaya and how he really liked the warm feeling of her lips against his check again.

"I would like that very much" he said turning his check towards her.

She giggled before making a split decision. Kairi wonder what was wrong when he felt her hand lightly turn his chin towards her.

"Yaya wh—"

The unexpected happened as he felt Yaya's lips on his own, silencing him. They were soft and sweet like candy as she gently placed a hand on his check. He was so surprised when he felt his own lips respond as they moved carefully against her's. Yaya drew apart as she slowly opened her eyes.

The two stared each other, faces flushed and breathing heavily. Their hands were still grasped together and her hand still was placed on Kairi's check. He unconsciously placed his hand over her's and the biggest smile broke out over his face. Then mustering up as much confidence as he leaned down for another kiss.

The rest of the night was a peaceful silence as Kairi walked Yaya home. They said their goodbyes as he practically skipped to his house unaware that he was 10 minutes late.

"Where have you been?!" greeted his worried sister Yukari.

"I was at a dance like I told you earlier."

"You do realize your late right?"

"Oh um it must have slipped my mind, well I better go to sleep now" he said a little too friendly before he strolled upstairs.

Yukari watched him with a puzzled look.

_I've seen that look before…I wonder who the girl could be?_


End file.
